1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a water-proofing cable connector that can separate a cable into multiple branch wires.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable or optical fiber is used to transmit electrical power or communication signal. To connect the cable or the optical fiber to an electrical power machine or a communication machine, the cable or the optical fiber has to be separated into multiple wires, and the wires have to be positioned and sealed to keep water and moisture enters into the cable or the optical fiber.
However, to position and seal the separated branch wires of the cable or the optical fiber is difficult and laborious. A conventional connector is applied to position the separated branch wires, but the sealing effect of the conventional connector is not sufficient. A water-proofing connector is also applied to provide a better water proofing effect, but the conventional water-proofing connector has a large volume and is time-consuming in assembling. The water-proofing element of the conventional water-proofing connector is exposed to the outer environment and is easily damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a water-proofing cable connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.